


Always

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), F/M, Humor, Parody, Young Integra Hellsing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Alucard tiene que soportar que Integra sufra un horrible cambio de la pubertad...la Menstruación. Drabble participante en el"Reto anual" del foro la Mansion Hellsing
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Always

**Always**

_“Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el reto Anual de la mansión Hellsing”_

* * *

La grandeza de un conde se va perdiendo con el tiempo. Esto era algo que Alucard meditaba, atrás se habían quedado sus días de gloria en la cual la gente le temía, ahora su poder era reducido y se veía dedicado a servir a nada menos que una pequeña niña. Aunque con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta con malestar que la pequeña iba creciendo.

Integra Hellsing ya no era la inocente niña de doce años que lo libero con su sangre, al contrario. La belleza de esta incrementaba y por si fuera poco se acercaba lo inevitable que toda doncella tendría que sufrir.

Sí…la menstruación de la Sir estaba cerca. No hubiera sido un grave problema para cualquier chica; pero si eres la dueña de un vampiro y este intuía lo inevitable con su agudo olfato, era una situación de vida o muerte. Walter previniendo lo que Arthur temió en su momento. Le dio una sarta de consejos que pusieron a la Sir en un terrible bochorno.

Detrás de ella se encontraba dos hombres protegiéndola. Lo cual la ponía de nervios, ella veía innecesario estas acciones, pero en vista de que el anciano de su mayordomo se preocupaba de su bienestar era mejor obedecerlo. La situación que atemorizaba a todos sucedió una cálida mañana, en que el sangrado sobre sus inmaculadas sabanas se veía la certeza de que la niñez había partido. Integra entró en pánico ante dicho acto. Esperaba la aparición del vampiro, o alguna muestra de descontrol por parte de este; pero no, Alucard no apareció.

Los meses pasaron y el ciclo constante se repetía, pero Alucard no mostraba algún signo de locura ante la situación de su ama. Integra sentía curiosidad, de saber cómo permanecía en autocontrol. Es decir, sabía que la sangre virgen ponía en un estado de locura a los dracul, pero el control que mostraba el conde era algo que poco tenía que ver con los sellos que ostentaba.

Un día curiosa y con ya tres días de esa situación, decidió saber cómo su sirviente mantenía el autocontrol, siguiendo el camino al sótano. Se dio cuenta con asco que el vampiro estaba rodeado de sus comprensas, en una cama por demás asquerosa.

— ¡Walter! — grito espantada. Alertando a los guardias y al “ángel de la muerte”

En definitiva tendría que mandar a Alucard a misiones esos días del mes.

N.A. El título de esto es una marca de toallas sanitarias de mi país. Y pues este drabble marca mi regreso a los fics de Hellsing. Saludos,


End file.
